2001
'''2001 '''is the first official year of the 21st century. In this year, Lyrick Studios and its video distributor were acquired by HiT Entertainment, and the latter company took over mass market video distribution. Word Entertainment/Chordant * Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper (January 23, 2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 13, 2001) (Ep. 15) * A Giant Bunny, A Giant Pickle, A Giant Fib and A Giant Wall (April 3, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 17, 2001) (Ep. 2) * A Scared Asparagus, A Family of Grapes and A Popcorn Ball Meteor (July 24, 2001) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (August 21, 2001) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 13, 2001) (Ep. 16) * A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Coraguosly Queen and A Kindly Viking (October 16, 2001) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 16, 2001) * Jonah: An Overboard Adventure (October 17, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (November 2, 2001) (Ep. 5) * The Making of Jonah (November 20, 2001) Lyrick Studios * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (January 9, 2001) * Moe and the Big Exit (January 9, 2001) * The Ballad of Little Joe (January 9, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your Turn (January 9, 2001) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (February 5, 2001) * An Easter Carol (February 5, 2001) * Noah's Ark (February 5, 2001) * King George and the Ducky (March 27, 2001) * Silly Songs from the Crisper (March 27, 2001) * Celery Night Fever (March 27, 2001) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 27, 2001) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (March 27, 2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 27, 2001) * Lord of the Beans (March 27, 2001) * The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl (March 27, 2001) * A Giant Bunny, A Giant Pickle, A Giant Fib and A Giant Wall (April 3, 2001) * Royalty Collection (April 10, 2001) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (July 24, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (July 24, 2001) * A Scared Asparagus, A Family of Grapes and A Popcorn Ball Meteor (July 24, 2001) HiT Entertainment * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (September 18, 2001) * The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment! (September 18, 2001) * God Made You Special (September 18, 2001) * VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly (September 18, 2001) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (September 18, 2001) * The Little Drummer Boy (September 18, 2001) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (September 18, 2001) * Beauty and the Beet (September 18, 2001) * Englishman with an Omelet (September 25, 2001) * Duke and the Great Pie War (September 25, 2001) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (October 30, 2001) * A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Coraguosly Queen and A Kindly Viking (October 30, 2001) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 30, 2001) * Are You My Neighbor? (November 20, 2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (November 20, 2001) * The Making of Jonah (November 20, 2001) * The Star of Christmas (original) (November 20, 2001) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 20, 2001) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (November 20, 2001) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (November 20, 2001) * It's a Meaningful Life (November 20, 2001) * Classics from the Crisper! (November 20, 2001) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) Other * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (March 24, 2001) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Teaser (March 24, 2001) * Vote for Your Favorite Silly Songs (March 24, 2001) * Are You My Neighbor? Teaser (July 24, 2001) * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club (September 15, 2001) Category:Years Category:2001